Where Are They Now? Stories of the Companions After The Doctor
by 42Iamdoctor
Summary: This is just a hodge-podge of stories of what happened when the companions left The Doctor. Suggestions are much appreciated - I am open to New Who, Big Finish and Classic Who Companions. Some will be funny, some tense, some sad.. you'll just have to see! I intend that each companion or 2 will get one chapter, but that may change.
1. Chapter 1: Amy and Rory

The room was quite large, even for the 40s. About 10 years had passed, and this sitting room took up almost all of the space in their quaint little house. A coffee table adorned with white flowers sat in the middle of a room, illuminated by natural light bleeding in through the windows. A stack of newspapers piled up on the floor next to it, with almost none of them read. The walls seemed to make the room much lighter, painted a light shade of green, accenting the white motifs found throughout the room – on chairs, in the flowers, on the banisters. And in this room, standing there with her hands on her hips, she shook her head in disbelief as he watched, sitting in a rickety old chair, placed next to a bouquet of white flowers on the coffee table.

"I honestly can't believe you. Almost 10 years now, without anything going wrong, it's right _now_ that you lose our cell phones?"

"What's the big deal? They're dead. Not gonna make too much of a difference now. We certainly don't have the chargers for them."

Sighing while running her hands through her orange hair in exasperation, continued, "Do I have to spell it out for you, Rory? Those things are 70 years ahead of our world's time! What's gonna happen when someone finds these? What'll they think?"

"Relax, Amy. Maybe you need a Doctor…"

" _We're not using the D word anymore, Rory!"_

"Alright, no need to push it any further, then."

"When did you lose them?"

Two or three beads of sweat made their way down to the middle of Rory's face. Hesitating a bit, with a quite angered wife in front of him, he slowly continued, "…about two weeks ago…"

"I thought you said they were locked up in your closet!"

"Did you ever check? I don't even have a closet!"

"Why did you lie?"

"I decided to get them out of their box, just to get a reminder of what our life was. Remember when I went out to the shop two weeks ago?"

"…yes…"

"I pulled them out at one point, and they fell out of my grasp. I didn't see where they went. No one was around me, though."

"Do you know what you could have done?" She angrily sat down in a chair right behind her, and glanced down. Her expression changed instantly, as she leaned forward, gaping at the headline in the newspaper at the top of the pile. She bent down, and feverishly examined it, before thrusting it forward to Rory.

"Don't ask. Just read it."

The paper read, "Discovered Alien Technology? This past week, two pieces of unfamiliar technology, possibly of extraterrestrial origin, were recently found near town center. We have top scientists analyzing the data, but so far, all results are inconclusive." The photo consisted of the two cell phones, now in a science laboratory of some sort, undergoing testing.

Amy slammed her fist into the pile, flapping pages, and spreading out the papers in a fan formation. "I can't believe this is happening, Rory! We swore we wouldn't let anything from the 21st century get out like this!"

Rory, however, had his eyes fixated on the fanned papers, which each had the first few letters of their headlines visible. He slowly got up, and placed the new newspaper atop the stack, allowing the bottom paper's headline to be visible.

"What are you…" Her blood froze, stopping her from moving any further. "…doing?"

They looked at the stack, then back at each other. The first letters of each of the headlines were laid out in sequence, and they looked in awe as three words were spelt out, starting at the bottom of the stack, ending with the D of Discovered at the top.

" _Come Along Pond"_


	2. Chapter 2: Sarah Jane

The engines roared to life, as lights flickered on and off, and the rotors turned in the shadows. The Doctor was pacing round the TARDIS, his hands moving from his pockets, to his crimson coat linings, and eventually reaching up to his silver hair. He made his way around the console of the TARDIS more than 10 times, and it was clear that his troubles were getting in the way of rational thought, his anger getting in the way of his relationship with the sentient time machine herself.

"Come on, then! I didn't steal you expecting for you to be this slow!"

He was about to slam his fist into the console, before he remembered what happened the last time he did that. After Missy's lie about the location of Gallifrey, the lie that caused so much pain and heartbreak. His fist was swung up from his hip, moving over his head, on the verge of colliding with one of the panels of the console, until he remembered the pain it caused the TARDIS to feel, and how it just made his pain worse. Breathing heavily, he slowly backed away, hands placed away from the console, a lump swelling in his throat.

The engines stopped then. The Doctor then looked at the closed doors for a moment, and, after about 15 seconds of hesitation, practically pushed his foot off of the TARDIS's console, making a run for it. He didn't even care what he did to the doors. He was about to bounce off of them, he thought, but they slammed open, coating the interior of the TARDIS with a shining light.

The sky was a light gray, with birds flying overhead. The Doctor was now in a run, his black shoes colliding with the gray pavement beneath his feet. All he could focus on now, the only thing that he held dear, was the deep red brick house in front of him.

He ran past the hedges and foliage at the front, making his way down the path, his red coat lining flashing in the breeze, snagging itself on branches along the way. Soon enough, he was standing at the front entrance of the house he had known very well – 13 Bannerman Road.

He wasn't knocking. He was slamming his fist into the door, pounding the wood, shaking the foundations. After several knocks, he flashed out a piece of creamy paper in a black frame, his Psychic Paper, and gazed at it. There was a message in the paper, one that clearly read, "Doctor, it's time we told you about our loss. Come to Bannerman Road as soon as you possibly can." He put it back in his coat pocket, and sighed out his frustrations.

"This isn't going to work. I need to get in now!"

Whipping out his Sonic Screwdriver, a blaring pulsating sound, accompanied by a bright green light, shot out of the front end. It was aimed right at the doorknob, and after a second, the doorknob emitted the sound of metal grinding up against itself, with a bright orange flash and bang alongside it. Without any hesitation this time, The Doctor slammed his shoulder against the front of the door, revealing the living room of the house. It didn't feel right. It felt cold, and abandoned. No one was there. It had a light coating of dust on every few surfaces, with light from the open door making its presence known. The room hadn't been tended to in a long while.

"This can't be right. The only place anyone could be would be…."

His eyes widened, as he braced himself for another bolt. This time, he was going to the upper level of the house. The attic was his last hope. Wood panels creaking beneath his shoes, he made his way up to the attic with no hesitation whatsoever, just as before.

The attic was in an even worse state than the living room. Dust and cobwebs surrounded almost every single appliance, surface and object in the room. Desks sat undisturbed in the corner, supplies spread out over them. The room itself had a dim feel to it, and The Doctor was so focused on trying to make out what happened, that he didn't even notice three other people opposite him, staring at him – two boys and one girl. He knew who they were. But did they know him?

"Luke… is that him?"

"That can't be him."

"I'm sure of it. Rani, Clyde, let me explain what happened to our Doctor here."

The boy, Luke, slowly stepped forward, the vibrations of his feet echoing here and there, almost rattling the objects perched on nearby shelves and cases.

"Is that you?"

Darting his eyes back and forth, mouth slightly agape, The Doctor was the most confused person in the entire room. Eyes fixated on Luke, not saying a word, he delicately reached into his pocket, pulled his paper out once more, and held it out for Luke to see, before replacing it, all without words.

"I remember you all... it was over 900 years ago…"

"You must have seen a lot in that time, Doctor."

"Oh, yes. Fought Daleks, got married, nearly destroyed the universe multiple times, lost my companions…"

"Who?"

"Amy… Rory… Lost Clara, but I found her again, then she died again, then I found her again… let's forget that one…"

"Who else?"

"I can't think of anything right now," he said in a somber tone, "I don't really remember, although there was…"

"Alistair?"

"…yes."

Luke turned around, and looked into the eyes of his friends. They all had a sad and knowing look etched into their faces. Luke closed his eyes, drew in a deep breath, and he knew what he had to do.

"Doctor, it's time we tell you what happened. The three of us, and only the three of us are left in this house."

"And what do you mean by that? What about Sarah…"

He froze. His eyes slowly shut, as he tried his absolute hardest not to burst into tears in front of these people.

"…Jane Smith… this can't be happening. Please tell me…"

The other three looked at each other once more, all feeling the same heartbreak as The Doctor.

"Doctor… I'm sorry… I really am…"

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"She insisted that we didn't tell you until after her passing."

"But _why?_ "

"She said she couldn't have lived seeing your pain. Doctor, we're all so sorry for you. She will be remembered."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Doctor."


End file.
